memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starbase 6
]] ]] Starbase 6 was a Federation starbase, the nearest one located to the planet Gravesworld. ( ) It was commanded by Commodore Enwright in 2268. ( remastered) In 2268, the worked in conjunction with Starbase 6 in conducting a mission to investigate the loss of contact with solar system Gamma 7A in Sector 39J. On stardate 4307.1, Starbase 6 lost contact with the Intrepid and a rescue priority was issued to the , which was already en route to the starbase. Following their investigation, the Enterprise returned to the base for a scheduled layover and shore leave. ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise traveled to this base, where it rendezvoused with the , and was ordered to be refitted with the M-5 computer. All but twenty of the Enterprise s crew was offloaded to this base, where they were kept in a security holding area, while the ship proceeded to participate in a Starfleet battle simulation. ( remastered) The shuttlecraft Conrad, assigned to Starbase 6 in the 2270s, was launching from the San Francisco air tram station just as Admiral James T. Kirk's air tram was arriving in 2273. ( Director's Edition) In 2365, the traveled to Starbase 6 from Gravesworld, following the death of Dr. Ira Graves, to drop off Kareen Brianon so she could arrange transport back to Earth. ( ) Background The dialog from "The Ultimate Computer" simply refers to the starbase as "the space station," however, based on information obtained from Michael Okuda, the CGI model of the remastered edition was labeled as "Starbase 6", but was not entirely visible on screen. It is unclear why this base number was chosen, when it was previously associated with an unnamed planet in "The Schizoid Man". However, considering the time passage between the two appearances, any number of explanations could be made justifying the apparent change in venue. Studio model In the original edition of "The Ultimate Computer", reused footage of Deep Space Station K-7 from was used to represent the station. In the remastered edition of that episode, the design was revised with a new design, based upon Masao Okazaki's design for Starbase 47 in the Star Trek: Vanguard series of novels (though scaled down in size). On Doug Drexler's blog Okuda elaborated, "It was Dave Rossi’s idea to use Vanguard Station as the basis for the station in the remastered version of “The Ultimate Computer.” At one of our planning meetings, Dave showed us one of your beautiful book covers from one of the Vanguard novels. The next day, we got an OK from John Van Citters and Paula Block of CBS Consumer Products, and Margaret Clark and Marco Palmieri at Pocket Books to use the design. Masao Okazaki was also enthusiastically supportive. The actual digital model in the episode was built by a talented artist named Apollo Kim at CBS Digital, under the supervision of visual effects supervisor Niel Wray. They based it closely on your renderings, although it was somewhat simplified because we knew it would be relatively small in the frame. I was the one responsible for having the station re-scaled. For our particular shots in this episode, I didn’t want the starbase to dwarf the Enterprise and the Lexington."http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2008/12/31/naked-truth-pt-ii-enterprise-c/#comment-116 External link * 0006, Starbase de:Sternenbasis 6 es:Base Estelar 6 nl:Sterrenbasis 6